Billy la Bufanda (Song)
Billy la Bufanda, or Billy l'écharpe in French, is the first song in the saga about the title character. It follows the scarf, Billy, as he goes places that make no sense for a scarf to go. Spanish = Billy la Bufanda fue a la farmacia para comprar pastillas para dolor de muelas. Yo sé. Billy la Bufanda es una bufanda. No tiene dientes. No puede tomar nada. Es una bufanda. No fue a ninguna parte. Billy la Bufanda. Billy la Bufanda. Billy la Bufanda fue al estadio para ver un partido de básquetbol. Yo sé Billy la Bufanda es una bufanda. No tiene ojos. No puede ver nada. Es una bufanda. No fue a ninguna parte. Billy la Bufanda. Billy la Bufanda. Billy la Bufanda fue al restaurante para comer espaguetis, su favorito. Yo sé Billy la Bufanda es una bufanda. No tiene una boca. No puede comer nada. Es una bufanda. No fue a ninguna parte. Billy la Bufanda. Billy la Bufanda. Billy la Bufanda fue a ver a las botas. Las botas bonitas y muy deliciosas. Billy la Bufanda. Billy la Bufanda. Hola botas. Son muy bonitas. Las quiero. Las quiero. |-| English = Billy the Scarf went to the pharmacy to buy pills for a tooth ache. I know. Billy the Scarf is a scarf. He doesn’t have teeth. He can’t take anything. He’s a scarf. He didn’t go anywhere. Billy the Scarf. Billy the Scarf. Billy the Scarf went to the stadium to see a game of basketball. I know. Billy the Scarf is a scarf. He doesn’t have eyes. He can’t see anything. He’s a scarf. He didn’t go anywhere. Billy the Scarf. Billy the Scarf. Billy the Scarf went to the restaurant to eat spaghetti, his favorite. I know. Billy the Scarf is a scarf. He doesn’t have a mouth. He can’t eat anything. He’s a scarf. He didn’t go anywhere. Billy the Scarf. Billy the Scarf. Billy the Scarf went to see the boots. The pretty and delicious boots. Billy the Scarf. Billy the Scarf. Hello, Boots. You’re very pretty. I love you both. I love you both. Production Billy la Bufanda ''(French: ''Billy l'écharpe) was first created in 2005 as a short story about a scarf named Billy that falls in love with a pair of boots. Due to its popularity among the students of Wooly, a song was written in 2006, which would get released January 1, 2007 in Wooly's first album "Billy La Bufanda Y Amigos." An accompanying video was created in 2007. This video would be published October 15th, 2008. On September 21st, 2012, a sequel/prequel called Billy y las Botas was released, along with more sequels after that. Characters * Billy la Bufanda (voiced by James Wooldridge) - debut. * Las Botas (voiced by Allie M. and Priscilla R) - debut. Trivia * .]]During the Find the Ganga Girls event, the Ganga Girls can be seen at 0:42 on top of the stadium. * This is the only video to be animated by Señor Wooly himself. * This is the first and only song where las Botas are voiced by Allie M and Priscilla R instead of Karen Girolami Callam and (sometimes) Stephanie Moretta. Category:Stories Category:Songs Category:Animated Stories Category:Animated Category:Billy la Bufanda